twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blamar531
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Tamal! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 About the undoing. You should know what pages are yours. These are not yours... The pages you are editing on, are created years ago, before you even know that this wikia exist. So I tell you this last time, make up your own pages, don't use pages that were created by someone else. MrsLunchBox (talk) 08:22, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Stop whining and complaining. Make up your own ideas and creat your own pages. http://www.learnenglish.de/ This might help you, my friend. Now it's slowly getting ridiculous. At least i had my fun! :D Unlike You, I have my own pages. I just grew tried of them. You should'nt name them your pages. It wasn't you how created them, the only thing you did, was to ruin them. You do nothing but vandalise these pages. The most funniest fact, is the fact, that you didn't even noticed the change of names... :D Creating New Pages Hi Blamar. I'm Wendy, a member of Fandom's community staff. I noticed your messages to and from MrsLunchBox. She's correct that it's not ok to alter other people's pages with your own story ideas; you need to make your own story and character pages. On the top right of every page, above the line at the top of the page area, but under the main menu and next to the right rail box for WikiActivity, it says there are "1,967 pages on this wiki" (at the moment at anyrate -- the number might be different when you look) and right under that text there is a blue box that says "Add New Page". If you click that button, you will see a popup box and you can enter the name of your new character (or story) and then you will be taken to an editor where you can add your story. When you are finished you save or "Publish" your work and the page will be created. I hope that helps! But if you still can't figure it out, let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok. Why don't you try following the instructions/video given ? Does that make more sense? And if not, could you please explain what part is the problem? Can you not find the button, or does it not work, or is there some other issue with creating pages? -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Userpages Hi Blamar it appears that the problem of you using the pages of other contributer isn't stopping. As far as I have read you used antisemitic terminology for the article "Alice Cullen", please don't use these words on a wikia. A memeber of the staff, already explained to you how to creat a page on your own. There is no probleme in using other articles as a reference. Let's try something different Brian -- I have created a bunch of pages for you to edit on, so you can add your stories without over-writing anybody else's stories. You are welcome to copy templates onto these as a starting point. The pages I have created are all found in Category:Articles by Blamar531. Please only edit those pages and the articles in Category:Articles by Laura Clarke, Category:Articles by Alexandra Swan, and Category:Articles by Laura Clarke and Brian Lamar, which you have been given permission to edit. If you need additional characters, please let me know and I can add more pages for you -- do not borrow somebody else's page that is not in those categories, unless you have their permission to change it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, May 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi. I had already created some of the pages for you such as Lia (Blamar ver) and Tamal (Blamar ver), Roosus (Blamar ver), Edward Black (Blamar ver), Eve Lydias (Blamar ver), Angelo Ciro (Blamar ver). They are all found in your category. Please remember to use them. -- Wendy (talk) 01:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Copy those pages Hi Blamar, we can copy those pages for you. So we have both, the "original" version AND your version on this wikia. I know you put effort in them, but so did the other editors. I don't think you would like to have others edit your ideas. So the next thing I'm going to is, that I'm coping them on your version page. If this won't work I'll ask Merrystar to protect them aswell. MrsLunchBox (talk) 09:34, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Jayden Noel Hi Blamar, there is a Jayden Noel page just for you! MrsLunchBox (talk) 17:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :And I've copied over the text for you. -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, May 19, 2017 (UTC)